I Love U My Cousin
by Fai Chekesury
Summary: Sasuke baru sadar dia merasakan hal aneh ketika berdekatan dengan sepupunya yang manis dan tidak peka itu. Hanya sepupunya itu yang berani mendekatinya padahal semua perempuan selalu ia tolak. Apa hubungan keluarga menjadi penghalang mereka untuk bersama? /R&R?
1. Chapter 1

I Love U My Cousin

Naruto - Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: AU, OCC –banget–, typo, DLDR.

Story by Fai Chekesury

.

.

.

.

"_Loh kok Sasu_-chan_ di sini?" _

_Anak berambut pantat ayam itu menoleh ke belekang, melihat sepasang _emerald _yang memancarkan kehangatan kearahnya. Ia hanya terus menatap gadis berambut tidak biasa itu _–pink– _tanpa niat menjawab. _

_Gadis cilik itu tersenyum lebar _–_yang terlihat manis di _onyx _Uchiha bungsu itu, sejak tadi ia mencari keberadaan bocah laki-laki yang sekarang sedang asik bermain psp di ruang keluarga lantai dua di rumah kediaman Haruno. _

"_Itachi_-nii , _Sasori_, dan _Sai_-nii _sudah menunggu kita di halaman belakang."_

_Sasuke kecil hanya menatap Sakura datar. Mulutnya enggan bergerak untuk mengatakan satu-dua kata sekalipun. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal, dengan kekuatan monsternya, ia menarik Sasuke menuju tempat semua sepupunya berkumpul._

_Ya, mereka semua memiliki ikatan keluarga. Akasuna Chiyo, memiliki empat anak yaitu Uchiha Mikoto, Akasuna Kota, Shimura Kin, dan Haruno Rin. Marga mereka berbeda? Tentu saja karena Mikoto yang menikah dengan Fugaku dari keluarga Uchiha, Kin yang menikah dengan Denka dari keluarga Shimura, dan Rin yang menikah dengan Kizashi dari keluarga Haruno. Meskipun sudah memiliki anak mereka tetap sering berkumpul dalam acara tertentu, seperti hari ini mereka semua berkumpul di rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno._

"_Sakura_-chan _dari mana? Kami mencari Saku_-chan _sejak tadi," teriak Sasori ketika Sakura muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga lantai satu dengan taman belakang bersama Sasuke._

"_Aku habis bujuk Sasu_-chan _bermain. Kita main petak umpet ya!" teriak Sakura antusias mendekati Itachi, Sasori, dan Sai yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon._

"_Loh? Memangnya Sasuke mau ikut?" tanya Itachi._

"_Sasuke kan jarang sekali mau ikutan main petak umpet." sambung Sai._

_Sasuke hanya menatap kakak dan sepupunya dengan datar. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Haruno tanpa banyak bicara. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung panik mengejar Sasuke._

"_Sasu_-chan_! Kenapa malah pergi!" teriak Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya._

"_Jangan ganggu," Ucap Uchiha bungsu itu akhirnya. "Kalo ingin main, dengan Itachi_-nii, _Sasori, dan Sai saja. Aku ingin sendirian."_

_Mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. "Sasu_-chan _benci ya sama Sakura?" isaknya hampir menangis. "Sakura kan inginnya main sama Sasu-_chan._"_

_Sasuke tersentak melihat Sakura ingin menangis. Ia hanya menghela nafas pendek. "Main denganku tidak enak. Membosankan, aku tidak ingin bermain boneka-bonekaan,"_

_Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan muka polosnya. "Engga kok! Main dengan Sasu-_chan _menyenangkan!"_

"_Aku tidak seperti Itach_-nii _yang mau menemanimu main boneka"_

"_Aku mau main apa yang Sasu_-chan _suka kok!"_

"_Main sepedah?"_

"_E-um," Sakura mengangguk_

"_Apa saja?"_

"_E-um," Sakura mengangguk lagi._

"_Tapi tetap saja tidak akan seru bermain dengan anak perempuan seperti mu,"_

"_Kalo gitu aku mau jadi laki-laki,"_

"_Hn?" Sasuke menyerngit bingung._

"_Yang penting aku ingin bermain dengan Sasu-_chan!"

.

.

.

"_Hiks... Chiyo _-baasan _tidak bisa melihatku memakai seragam SMP,"_

"_..."_

"_Ne, Sasu_-chan _tidak sedih?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Chiyo_-baasan _sudah tidak ada.. hiks.. dia tidak bisa melihat kita menggunakan seragam SMP"_

"_Hn."_

"_Huh Sasu_-chan _jahat!"_

"_Sudahlah Sakura Chiyo-_baasan _pasti sedih melihatmu terus menangis,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dia pasti senang melihat cucu manisnya tersenyum dan tidak bersedih."_

"_..."_

"_Aku juga suka melihat Saku tersenyum"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke tidak ingat kapan sepupunya itu berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Seingetnya dulu, gadis pink itu sangat manja terhadapnya, ia akan selalu mengikutinya kemana saja.

Sekarang, ia sedang ada di kediaman keluarga Akasuna. Seperti biasa keluarga dari ibunya berkumpul di saat-saat liburan. Keluarganya baru saja tiba 5 menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke kalo mencari Sasori dia ada di kamarnya bersama Sakura-_chan_," ucap ibu Sasori, Akasuna Kei.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamar sepupunya merahnya, Sasori.

"Hoi! Sasuke, kenapa baru datang? Kau akan menginapkan?"

"Hn, Itachi-_baka _yang membuat kami telat."

Lalu perhatian Sasuke menuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna soft pink, Sakura sedang sibuk menonton film yang entah apa membuat wajah _chubby_nya terlihat lucu.

Sasuke berjalan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Oh, hai Sasu-_chan _aku tidak melihatmu datang," ucap Sakura ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di samping dirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Itu kan panggilakan Sasu-_chan _sejak kecil"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu kecuali kau"

"Tapi nama Sasu-_chan _itu lucu, jadi aku harus manggil Sasu apa? Sasuke-_kun?"_

Blush.

"H-hn terserah kau saja" gagap Sasuke, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi memerah walau terlihat samar-samar.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku gatau loh kalo aku sama Sasu-_chan _satu sekolah di Konoha Highschool," ucapnya.

Saat ingin kembali pulang setelah menuju ke piket untuk mengambil seragam barunya, ia melihat rambut bewarna soft pink di dekat kamar mandi wanita. Tadinya ia kira ia salah liat tapi ternyata benaritu adalah sepupunya.

"Hihihi aku bakal satu sekolah sama Sasu-_chan,_" kiki Sakura geli.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Sakura," ucap si Uchiha bungu dingin.

"Ups, aku lupa Sasuke-_kun,_"

DEG

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung si Uchiha bungsu ini berdetag dengan cepat. Mungkin ia terkena penyakit jantung? Ia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan _suffix _–_kun _ yang Sakura gunakan di namanya.

"Kita juga satu sekolah loh sama Sasori! Aku bosen deh sama dia dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang satu sekolah terus, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku aja baru pertama kali satu sekolah sama Sasuke-_kun_, kebetulan banget ya," cerocos Sakura tanpa henti.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ia memaksa masuk sini karena hanya ingin bertemu dengan sepupu manisnya ini, sungguh bukan Uchiha.

"Hihihi Sasuke-_kun _kalo balesnya singkat begitu gabakal punya temen loh! Apa lagi kekasih,"

"Hn."

"Sakura?" ucap seseorang membuat kedua sepupu itu menoleh ke arah sumber suaranya.

"Ino? Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura melihat sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Dia siapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino menatap Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas, saat melihat ke arah wajah datar Sasuke tiba-tiba wajah Ino menjadi merah. "Ta-tampan,"

"Apa dia kekasihmu Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Blush.

Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah sahabatnya dan laki-laki yang baru ia lihat itu memerah.

"A-ano bukan Ino. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, sepupuku. Nah Sasuke-_kun _ini Ino sahabatku," jelas Sakura malu-malu.

"Hai! Aku Yamanaka Ino," senyum Ino mengulurkan tangan hendak berkenalan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke tanpa niat membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke, sedangkan yang di sikuthanya mendengus malas.

Ino menatap laki-laki yang baru di kenalnya ini dengan tatapan horror.

"Hn. Ayo pulang Sakura." Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura membawanya ke parkiran.

"Ino-_pig _aku duluan ya!" teriak Sakura yang hanya di balas gerutuan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke membuat si Uchiha bungsu tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang ekhm sedikit memerah.

"Hihih liat Sasuke-_kun _banyak yang melihat ke arah kita, kita seperti sepasang kekasih sih," kiki Sakura geli melihat banyak perempuan yang melihatnya iri karena dapat berjalan dengan si Uchiha bungsu yang tampan.

_Sial ada apa dengan jantungku? _Batin Sasuke. _Aku harus menanyakannya ke Itachi-_baka _sepertinya aku terkena penyakit jantung. _Batinnya lagi dengan ooc.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

Aku iseng-iseng ini. Gatau deh lanjut atau engga kalo banyak yang mau lanjut yaudah kalo engga nanti aku hapus aja.. cuman mau minta pendapat doang sih bagus gak idenya? Sorry banget ya ini udah mentok banget soalnya rumah lagi rame gaenak-_- ohiya ini kisah nyata aku loh huahahaha yaudah-_-

Riview please


	2. Chapter 2

I Love U My Cousin

Naruto – Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_baka _berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" geram Sasuke.

Setelah ia mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya, ia putuskan untuk segera pulang dan mencari _aniki-baka_-tercintanya untuk menanyakan soal jantungnya. Dan kini ia sedang duduk di kamar _aniki_-nya menceritakan masalah jantungnya itu, setelah menceritakan semuanya dari awal –tanpa menyebutkan nama Sakura tentu saja– tentang debaran kencangnya juga pipinya yang mudah memerah, yang ia dapat hanya gelak tawa sang _aniki_ di tambah wajahnya yang sangat mengejek.

"_Otouto _ku sudah besar rupanya," ucap Itachi dengan senyum mengejek. "Itu namanya kau suka dengan perempuan itu Sasu-_chan_"

"_Baka_! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu panggilan ke sukaanmu? Buktinya Sakura-_chan _suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Deg

Deg

Deg

_Jantungku kenapa lagi? _Batin Sasuke OOC. _Mana mungkin aku suka dengan Itachi-_baka, _tapi setelah mendengar nama Sakura jantungku kambuh lagi._

Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, untung sekarang Itachi sedang membelakanginya, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan kembali di tertawakan.

_Aku tidak mungkin cerita ke Itachi bahwa aku menyukai Sakura. _Batin Sasuke lagi.

Itachi kembali menoleh ke belakang ke arah Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong _otouto _siapa calon adik iparku itu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum menggoda.

_Mungkin si _baka _Dobe bisa ku percaya._

"Hn. Ya pasti Naruto," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh Naru– APAAA!?"

"Hn, terima kasih _aniki, _aku pergi." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Itachi dengan Itachi yang menatap Sasuke horror.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke ternyata _gay_," ucap Itachi dengan frustasi. "Aku harus menerima si pecinta ramen itu menjadi adik iparku" Itachi memeluk tubuhnya merinding.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah sebagai anak kelas satu. Banyak kerumunan anak kelas satu yang berdiri di mading sekolah untuk melihat kelas mereka berada. Begitu pula dengan sepasang sepupu tersebut, mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari mading menunggu seorang gadis berambut pirang datang.

"Hosh Sakura!" teriak Ino –si gadis berambut pirang– mendekati sepasa sepupu yang hampir memiliki warna rambut yang sama itu. "Aku kelas B, kalian sekelas di kelas A"

"Kita sekelas lagi Sakura-_chan_!" senyum Sasori lebar.

"Huhh aku sudah sekelas denganmu dari SMP, uhhh padahal aku mau sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_," rengek Sakura.

"Hn, kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari,"

"Ehh?"

Sontak tiga orang itu menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata benar Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan gayanya yang ekhm _cool_ bersama dengan sahabat pirangnya Naruto.

"Hehehe Hai Sakura-_chan_, Sasori-_chan_, dan uhh Ino,"

"Hei berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_chan baka_!"

"_Baka_! Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

Omel Sasori dan Ino bebarengan ke Naruto, yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bukan begitu, uhh habisnya mukamu imut Sasori seperti perempuan saja meskipun badanmu itu– arghh aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan Ino _gomenne _aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu,"

"_BAKA_!" teriak Sasori dan Ino bebarengan –lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun _di kelas apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, menghiraukan ke dua temannya dan sepupunya bertengkar.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang melihatnya dengan wajah polosnya yang penasaran. Pipi _chubby_-nya yang akan selalu _chubby_, mata _emerald _yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar, di tambah bibir tipisnya yang bewarna merah tipis.

_Pasti rasanya manis_ pikir Sasuke saat melihat bibir tipis sepupunya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Eh?

"Hn, aku kelas B,"

_Kuso! Kenapa aku melamun memikirkan bibir pinknya itu, aku terlihat bodoh di depannya._

Mimik Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. "Padahal aku ingin sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Hn, aku juga Sakura._

"Huh kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan Sasori,"

_Hn, kenapa kau harus sekelas dengan orang _baka _itu._

"Aku kan selalu sekelas dengannya dari SMP, aku bosan melihatnya kau tau Sasuke-_kun_,"

_Hn, aku juga bosan melihat kalian selalu bersama. Membuatku kesal._

"Sakura! Itu dia _senpai _kita waktu SMP yang selalu kita idolakan, ternyata kita satu sekolah dengan _senpai _itu Sakura!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Kau benar Ino! Aku suka dengan _tatto_-nya itu" balas Sakura.

_Hn, aku juga menyukai bibir pinkmu itu Saku_– _tunggu tatto? Sejak kapan aku mempunyai tatto?_

_**Itu bukan kau bodoh! **_

_Hei? Suara siapa itu?_

_**Aku adalah kau.**_

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_**Sebagai seorang Uchiha kau bodoh Sasuke, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan Sakura, heh?**_

_HN!? Siapa sebenarnya kau berani sekali bilang aku bodoh, lagi pula Sakura akan dapat ku taklukan dengan kharisma Uchiha._

_**Baka! Berhenti melamun dan lihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang bersama laki-laki lain.**_

_Laki-laki lain?_

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat Sakura dan sahabatnya sudah tidak ada di tempat meninggalkan dirinya dengan sepupu merahnya juga Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan _disana _teme_," tunjuk Naruto ke arah Sakura dan Ino seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura berada, Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang bewarna merah seperti sepupu merahnya itu, sepertinya itu _senpai_-nya, tapi ia tidak peduli itu lebih tua dengannya atau tidak. Ia terlalu kesal melihat Sakura yang tampak berbinar-binar melihat laki-laki merahnya itu.

_Kuso! ini karena aku sibuk melamun membatin dan berbicara sendiri. Dan apa itu tatto aneh, dia tidak cocok dengan Sakuraku_

_**Ini semua karena kebodohanmu, dan apa itu Sakuramu? Hei Saku**_–

_URUSAI!_

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sakura –yang sebenarnya terlihat menahan amarah– lalu menarik sepupu manis itu pergi, meninggalkan banyak sepasang mata yang melihat mereka bingung.

"Aduhh Sasuke-_kun _kenapa sih? Aku kan ingin mengobrol dengan Gaara-_senpai,_"

_Jadi namanya Gaara,_

"Hn, kau tidak cocok dengannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh? Tidak cocok? Kenapa?"

"Warna rambut kalian sama, kau harus mencari laki-laki yang berambut gelap sepertiku," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan seringai tipisnya.

_**Halah alasan! Bilang saja kau ingin mencari kesempatan.**_

_Diam kau, kau sudah terlalu sering muncul._

_**Baiklah baiklah.**_

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah _inconnect_-nya, tapi lalu ia hanya mengangguk –sok– mengerti. Lalu mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan Ino, Sasori, dan Naruto yang menatap mereka dari kejahuan dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke dan Sasori itu sepupumu Sakura?" tanya perempuan berambut merah itu terhadap Sakura yang kini sedang serius membaca Novelnya tidak mempedulikan kelas mereka yang ribut.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dia baru menyadari sepupunya Sasori sudah menghilang entah kemana. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah depan ke arah teman barunya yang entah kenapa bisa mengenal Sasuke.

"Iya mereka sepupuku," jawab Sakura di sertai senyumannya.

"Wahh~ kau beruntung sekali Sakura! Bisa sepupuan dengan Sasuke yang tampan dan Sasori yang manis itu," ucap Karin –si perempuan berambut merah itu– di ikuti anggukan dari Tenten dan Shion.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu yang entah karena apa mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Sakura-_chan _lihat di depan pintu Ino, Naruto, Sasuke menunggu kita," Ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"psstt Sakura kenalkan aku dengan Sasuke ya?" bisik Karin dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura ia menarik Sakura menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang di tarik tangan oleh gadis yang ekhm _sexy_ – tapi tetap saja baginya hanya Sakuranya yang _sexy_– dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Sebelas alia Sasuke naik saat melihat perempuan itu menyenggol lengan Sakura pelan.

"Hmm a-ano Sasuke-_kun _ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sakura lalu menarik lengan Karin mendekati Sasuke. "Nah Sasuke-_kun _ini Karin, Karin ini sepupuku Sasuke_-kun._"

"H-hai aku Karin," Ucap Karin mengenalkan diri dengan malu di tambah pipinya yang memerah.

"Hn, Sasuke." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"KARIN? Kau bersekolah di sini!?" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke.

"Hei _baka _Naruto! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Lalu kenapa kau tau namanya bodoh.

"Sasuke-_kun _sepertinya Karin menyukaimu," bisik Sakura tiba-tiba di telinga Sasuke dengan kakinya yang haru menjijit karena perbedaan tinggi.

Blush!

"Hihihi Sasuke-_kun _memerah malu, sepertinya kau juga menyukainya, ne Sasuke-_kun_?" kikik Sakura geli.

Sasuke –dengan muka yang masih memerah– menatap Sakura kesal. Sebenarnya ia memerah karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya bukan ucapan Sakura.

"_Kawai~ _Sasuke-_kun _terlihat lucu sekali!" Teriak Karin tiba-tiba tentu dengan wajah yang memerah lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke mesra.

Sasuke mendengus kenal berusaha melepaskan Karin dari lengannya.

_Aku benci dengan orang berambut merah._ Batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

Hai aku lanjutin nih haha. Iya emang banyak yang jadi korban suka sama sepupunya sendiri, salah satunya aku. Tapi ini aku kasusnya waktu masih SD sekarang mah udah engga, sebenernya ini kisah nyata yang aku tambah-tambahin ga beneran kok. Kenapa aku bikin cerita yang kaya gini? Aku gatau sih aku kepikiran aja hahaha. Sepupuku aku sebenernya kaya Sasuke di sini malu-malu gitu tapi dia lebih pendiem lagi daripada Sasuke, parah deh diemnya kalo sama cewek lain, aku susah banget deketin dia dan akhirnya deket banget nempel terus, aku bahkan pernah sampe pacaran sama dia sebulan waktu SD #curhat. Tapi sekarang udah engga udah pada gede lah udah ngerti, kalo ketemu suka ejek2an bilang 'masih suka lo sama gue?' ya gitu deh kok jadi curhat-_-

Review Please


End file.
